Taking A Bullet
by FlameWater
Summary: Gokudera moved Tsuna out of the way and took a bullet for him. Turns out the bullet changes a person's gender for a year. Gokudera tries to remain calm since he doesn't want the Tenth to worry about him. At least Tsuna is alright.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Side Note in this FanFic Gokudera, Tsuna, and Yamamoto are sixteen years old. Gokudera's View.**

**Taking A Bullet**

**By Flamewater**

I noticed a bullet heading for the Tenth and managed to get him out of the way, but it hit me on the chest. The bullet had been pink and blue in color. For some reason I felt no pain, didn't really feel any different, and noticed that the Tenth caught the shooter.

I placed my hand onto my chest thinking there should be blood, but felt something else. Something that should not be there.

"Tenth, I think this bullet turned me into a chick." I commented slowly to him. I had my hand between my legs to confirm whether or I was completely female. "I don't have a penis anymore. I'm all female."

I was in a bit of shock, but at least this didn't happen to the Tenth and that brought me some comfort. No time to worry about the whole being a female instead of a male that can wait until later. I walked over to him and grabbed the shooter firmly by the neck.

"Gokudera." The Tenth said to me and his eyes were wide in pure shock. "You are a girl now."

I nodded at him and turned my attention back to the shooter. I'll talk to the tenth after I gain information.

"Why the hell were you aiming for the Tenth. Who the fuck hired you and what kind of bullet did you hit me with you son of a bitch." I said viciously, the shooter was turning blue, and his eyes were getting wide. I threw him to the ground and glared at him along with pulling out my dynamite.

"You better start answering before I castrate your sorry ass." I snapped angrily and he was gasping for air, but it served him right for trying to shot the Tenth. "I'm pissed off."

"It's a bullet that changes a person's gender and lasts for a year." The shooter said weakly and groaned. "I don't know who hired me. I had one bullet to use and didn't see anyone face to face or given a name."

"Tenth, Can I kill him?" I asked calmly after getting the information that was needed and the shooter started begging 'Please don't kill me'.

The Tenth silently shook his head 'No', I mentally sighed, and glared harshly down at the shooter.

"Get the hell out of here now." I stated firmly and sharply. The shooter got up, ran like hell, and I looked at the Tenth. I walked towards him and he looked at me with big eyes.

"I'm sorry Gokudera. It is all my fault for not paying attention." Tsuna said to me suddenly, his eyes were starting to tear up, and he looked at me. "Because of me you have become a girl."

"It's alright. Besides at least I'm still alive and able to protect you." I commented gently and shook my head at him. "Please don't blame yourself, Tenth. It is my fault for not keeping a better eye out for danger. I would gladly take another bullet for you regardless of what it does to me in order to protect you."

I meant every word I said to him and in the mafia world there are all sorts of bullets. Maybe I should add a knife as being one of my weapons, easy to throw, and doesn't need to be lit.

"Gokudera, How do you feel?" The Tenth asked me quietly and I wonder why he was asking so quietly.

"I'm alright. Glad you are okay and that you didn't get hit with the bullet." I replied honestly as I looked at him and then smiled brightly at him. "I'm the best right hand man, right? Although I have breasts and a vagina right now. I guess that would make me the best right hand woman."

The Tenth fainted for some reason after my words and I picked him up easily in my arms while briefly noticing his nose was bleeding for some reason. I carried him to his house and wondered why Yamamoto was staring at me, but then remembered and the reason I had forgotten was because I was focused on getting the Tenth home safely. I set the Boss down onto the sofa and gave Yamamoto a look.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked in disbelief, eyes wide, and I gave him an annoyed expression.

"What are you doing at the Tenth's house." I said in an irritated voice and he blinked his eyes.

"Gokudera, Your shirt is partially undone and I can see part of your breasts." Yamamoto stated bluntly, I swore in Italian, and flipped him off. "It is true, Gokudera."

"You are not bothering to ask why the fuck I'm a girl now." I commented angrily and I don't give a damn if my breasts are showing or not. "That should have been the first damn question, Baseball freak."

Yamamoto blinked his eyes, laughed, and shook his head.

"You are exactly the same." Yamamoto commented to me cheerfully and I gritted my teeth.

"I took a bullet for the Tenth and said bullet has turned me into a female." I stated firmly and my fists were clenched. "This is fucking serious, Baseball idiot. Who knows another shooter might show up and turn you into a girl."

"So those are real breasts not fake ones." Yamamoto said to me calmly and his expression was serious. "Someone is targeting Tsuna."

"Yes they are fucking real and the shooter was after Tsuna, but I protected him and took the bullet for him. Now look at me." I snapped angrily and he walked over to me.

"I'm sorry for laughing, Gokudera. I thought it was just a joke." Yamamoto told me honestly and I flipped him off.

"Have I ever told a damn joke? I'm serious unlike you." I said bluntly, he sighed, and we both looked at our Boss. "Anyway, I'm going to protect the Tenth and I will find out who the hell is trying to turn him into a chick. Along with the damn reason."

After a moment the Tenth woke up and he looked at me. His cheeks were flushed for some reason, he looked away, and covered up his nose.

"Tenth, What is wrong? Did I do something? I'm sorry for whatever I did." I said quickly in a panic and Yamamoto was laughing. "Shut the hell up, Baseball freak."

"You should really button up your shirt, Gokudera." Yamamoto commented happily and he started laughing again. What the hell does my shirt have anything to do with the Tenth not looking at me.

Oh, I have breasts. I keep on suppressing the knowledge that I have been turned into a female by that damn bullet and maybe going through a bit of denial without making it known to the world. I don't want the Tenth to worry about me.

"Not funny, Moron." I snapped angrily as I buttoned up my shirt, silently swore to myself, and the laughter from Yamamoto died down.

"So you have been hit by the opposite gender bullet." Reborn commented to me and I nodded at him. "The effects last for a year. It changes the reproductive organs and they are fully functional. You no longer have an Adams apple, but you have breasts now. There is no change in height or weight or hair length."

"Will I have menstrual cycles?" I asked curiously and I could have sworn Reborn was smirking. I recalled for a moment about don't ask the question if you do not want to know the answer.

"I did say fully functional reproductive organs. Yes, You will have one every month lasting for three to five days." Reborn replied bluntly, my eyes widened in shock, and I fell backwards onto the floor. I blacked out and I could hear the Tenth's panicked voice. My last thoughts were 'I'm sorry Tenth for making you worry. It is too big of a shock for me after all in the end.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Gokudera's View.**

**Taking A Bullet**

**By Flamewater**

The back of my head was hurting, I slowly opened my eyes, and noticed I was on the sofa.

"Gokudera, How are you feeling?" The Tenth asked me in a worried voice and I smiled faintly at him.

"Just shocked that I'll find out what it is like to have a menstrual cycle. Guess the girls won't be able to say I have no idea what they are going through." I managed to reply calmly, I don't want to embarrass myself in front of him again, and I heard Yamamoto's chuckle. "Shut the hell up, Baseball freak."

"I wonder why someone wanted me to get hit by the opposite gender bullet?" The Tenth wondered out loud and that was a good question. "I mean why would that someone want me to become a female instead of killing me."

"Maybe to humiliate you, Tsuna." Yamamoto commented calmly to the Tenth and I rolled my eyes at that suggestion he made to our Boss. I don't think that is the main reason, I closed my eyes, and thought to myself.

Let's see humiliation, blackmail, threats, shaking things up in the family, and some other reasons. Why would anyone want the Boss to be female? What difference would it honestly make in the long run. The Tenth will always have the Vongola blood flowing through his veins and it would be pointless. Wait a minute.

"Hey, Do you know if it is possible to get pregnant or not." I said seriously to Reborn and he looked at me.

"Yes it is possible to become pregnant if you were to have sex. I did say fully functional reproductive organs." Reborn told me, his expression was serious, and then he looked at the Tenth. "At least Tsuna did not get hit with the opposite sex bullet. Good job, Gokudera."

"I have an idea as to why someone wants to make the tenth a female, but I hope I'm wrong and over thinking it." I commented calmly despite not really feeling calm, but I don't want to worry the Tenth.

"What do you think Gokudera?" The Tenth asked me curiously and I smiled faint at him for he is asking about my thoughts on the matter.

"You have Vongola blood flowing through your veins." I commented gently to him, I'm not going to rush in, and tell my theory bluntly like Yamamoto.

"Yes." The Tenth told me patiently and I bit down on my lip trying to figure out a proper wording.

"If you were to become pregnant…You would give birth and that baby would also have Vongola blood running through its veins." I managed to say and the Tenth looked at me with wide eyes.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Please Review and Thank You. Gokudera's View.**

**Taking A Bullet**

**By Flamewater**

"Why would anyone want to do that to me?" The Tenth asked me slowly, I smiled at him briefly to try to make him feel at ease, and shook my head. I do not wish to make him feel frightened and I regretted telling him my theory.

"Anyway, Don't worry at all. It is just a theory. It could be correct or incorrect. Regardless I won't let anything happen to you, Tenth." I stated firmly and then smiled bright to him. "I'm your right hand after all."

"Make sure to keep yourself safe too, Gokudera." The Tenth told me, he looked worried, and I had tried so hard not to worry him. "I do not want anything happening to you."

"I'm going to head home." I said smoothly and gave the tenth a smile. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Gokudera, Want me to walk you home?" Yamamoto asked me cheerfully and I frowned at him.

"Hell no." I snapped angrily for I can take care of myself, I do not need his help, and he would more than likely talk about baseball. "You stay here with the Tenth and if anything happens to him. I won't forgive you."

I walked to the Tenth's kitchen, grabbed a few black handle knives, and silently promised to replace the knives I'm taking. I walked outside and to be honest I'm not going home. I'm going to stand guard around the outside area of the Tenth's home.

If anyone shows up I will use a knife, make sure that person doesn't scream, and find out more information on why the hell the Tenth is being targeted. I have no plans to use dynamite for it would alert the Tenth of something going on. Yamamoto is inside and he is the one that will be there to protect the Tenth if I something happens to me. I wonder if anyone will dare come here?

"If anyone shows up I'll be there to greet that person or persons first." I stated firmly to myself and there is no way in hell that anyone will do anything to my Boss while I'm around. At least the bullet did not turn me into a child for that I'm grateful.

If I had been turned into a child I would not be able to do anything to help the Tenth. I can still recall being turned into a child and it lasted only for a day, but it had been a living hell for I was not able to do anything to protect the Tenth. I had to trick and use others to protect/save him from being killed. At least I can still protect my Boss and keep him from harms way that is what keeps me from depressed or pissed off over the fact I'm no longer a guy. I do not care what happens to me as long as I can protect him.

The Tenth had accepted me despite my flaws and failures. He was the first to accept me, I have not forgotten, and I will always protect him no matter what happens. I will do what is best even though he might at times not know what is best for himself.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
